Lost Girl Drabbles
by averyschaefer
Summary: A challenge of completing 100 Lost Girl drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Howdy, I know, I know I have so many other stories unfinished I have no idea why the hell I'm starting another one. But you see, this isn't a reeeaal story. Its only drabbles, and flash fictions. See? That makes it better. Yeah? All of these stories will be completely unrelated to one another, I'm just trying to stretch my creative juices more. Anything goes in these stories. So if you have any kinds of triggers well...I'll warn you beforehand. The name in bold will be the word the drabble was based upon.

I will try to update this thing weekly, but I will try to make it a habit to write daily for this thing since I got 100 stories to write. Wish me luck!

xoxo

_Based upon 1x01_

** First Impression**

It was _deplorable_. The very thought wrecked utter chaos in Lauren's brain, but yet, the more she pondered about the situation it was more _deplorable_ she thought any differently of the Light fae after so many years indentured.

They would force Bbbooo…no, the _succubus_ to take the test with no proper training. The utter madness. The nerve.

Lauren shook her head, running a hand frustratingly through her blonde mane, pulling at the roots.

Don't humanize her, that's makes it all too real, feelings spluttering along inside her chest clinging to manifest, to become _real_. They weren't real. This whole ordeal wasn't. Only Nadia was.

Her wonderful Nadia.

Lauren scoffed under her breath, setting about doing daily tasks in the lab, anything to keep her fingers moving in a lame attempt to burn the memory of the intriguing _succubus_ away. But Lauren knew the attempt was futile; blatant evidence followed her every step she took, her panties damp, arousal soaked into the cool fabric, her body thrummed alight from the warm pulse that was transferred into her palms. Her whole body tingled so deliriously so at the touch it made her vision blur.

And Bboo, no the _succubus_ only watched, her brown eyes smirking when hearing Lauren gasp like she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her.

_"__I can offer you things" Bo breathed. Her eyes boring into Lauren's. Their faces so close, she could feel the tickle of every slow harmonious breath the blonde took. "If we get out of here."_

_"__I know what you're doing" Lauren's words came out lazy, lulled into a dreamlike state of unawareness._

_Bo chuckled silently, pleasantly surprised at the talking with someone finally who wasn't ignorant of her 'gifts'. "You want me to stop?"_

_"__No" _

And she didn't want her to stop, even when Dyson stepped into view halting their escape from the lab, she didn't want the cold to seep into her fingers where Bo's hands had fit perfectly.

Oh how she disliked him, loathed his very pompous existence. Don't think of him, think of more delightful things...

Bo Bo Bo Bo Bo…don't think about her name. Bbbboooo….. No! don't think about how the name would roll off your lips sweet as sugar in the throes of pleasure, her expert fingers buried knuckle deep in your sex.

She groaned closing her eyes, hands clinging to the exam table as if it was her only lifeline to sanity, willing the ache building in her belly to dissipate; she felt_ ravenous_ craving that _touch _again that slithered pass her iron-clad defenses effortlessly, easier than any person or fae was able to have done through seduction, torture or faux benign words.

She was a professional, a scientist that didn't believe in fate or any other silly notion that refused the logic of free-will, and scientific proof. This infatuation…had to be just an infatuation because of the pulse oozing through her system as a potent aphrodisiac, covering every inch of her senses slowly so much so feared she wouldn't be able to properly function until she saw the succubus again.

If she wasn't dead that is.

Even Nadia never got this much under skin so quickly. _Oh_ her beautiful, beautiful light.

Her own tragic Sleeping Beauty.

How foolish was her heart, her throbbing sex for wanting anyone other than Nadia. That was the thing that scared her, _terrified_ her to the core even, was that she wasn't merely infatuated with the succubus that might be dead now from some unlawful test taking that place at the warehouse right that instant. No, no this wasn't infatuation… or was it?

A disbelieving laugh bubbled from her throat as she sat in her chair inelegantly. All forgetting the paperwork, the experiments, _everything_.

Lauren knew now.

She was utterly fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Trick/Aife_

_Rating: K_

_Based on 4x01_

**Beautiful **

When she was pint size, only big enough for him to cradle secure in his arms, Trick remembers fondly cooing into his daughter's silken hair. He would whisper _beautiful, _and would smile when her brown eyes would open, an animated shriek falling from pudgy lips as her limbs shook like baby rattles.

When his darling Isabeau was tired, not fully recovered from conceiving Aife, he would arise from bed, breathe in Isabeau's scent, dropping a kiss to her sheen forehead before walking the vacant castle hallway enroute to rock a wailing Aife to sleep.

He nuzzled her cheek, kissing the malleable flesh before pulling back to look in her eyes whispering, "you're the most beautiful girl in the world", and she smiled as if she knew on some level the meaning to the words, her chubby fingers grasping his nose, pulling at his cheeks.

She was the perfect prototype of his Isabeau.

Her benevolent eyes, her velvet hair, her gentle fingers.

Over the years he lost track of time; lost track of the precious moments when innocence shone whenever he sat Aife on his knee full of questions about their noble clan, the Finarvians. He can barely hear her timid voice when telling him about her succubus urges when she began to mature into a young woman. Everything got so jumbled, he forgot to sheathe his Blood king _face_ when she was around.

He can't recall when his features became stern, voice more clipped and loud enough to where Aife would cower, fear shining in her orbs before running off for Isabeau. He can only assume it was The Great War, but it started _long_ before that. Long before the death of his wife, and the pain consumed his Aife until only hatred kept her black heart beating.

Now standing in a dingy alley, staring into his daughter monstrous eyes, hand clutching the knife lustrous like diamonds, he can still only think how much she still his _Aife_.

Can still see the beauty peeking through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Retelling of after the scene where Lauren and Dyson get in a heated argument at the Dal. This is what I think mightve happened later..**

_Pairing:_ Dyson/ Lauren/Bo

_Rating:_ T

_Based upon 1x04 and I think 1x06? _

**Mock**

The beer had lost its flavor from sitting idly for far too long. Lauren was introspective as she swirled the flat contents in her hand, the bottle winding like a merry-go-round. Lauren blinked, scoffing before taking a swig of the lukewarm beer. It slid down her throat easy, and tasted bitter; nonetheless, compared to what happened at the Dal earlier stomaching the bland beer was more flavorful than Dyson's pissing match.

Downing the rest of the beer she sat the empty bottle on the living room table. Her movements were less coordinated from the copious amounts of beer in her blood system.

'As your doctor I should recommend against excessive intoxication…' Lauren chuckled darkly at the memory of seeing an intoxicated Bo and Kenzi at the Dal.

As your_ doctor._

All she ever would be to the fae.

_'__No you're a human that works for my side.' _Dyson words stung, hitting their mark with precision. His face smug with that stupid lopsided grin in place.

One step up from human at least.

Lauren rose from the couch, stumbling over air before catching herself on the couch's arm. Maybe another beer wasn't a good idea. Licking the remnant traces of beer from her lips she squinted at her wristwatch_ 12:46. _Hands fumbled her blue jeans trying to find her cellphone. _Bingo_, in her back pocket.

Her ass found the cushion seats once more after she dialed Bo's number and pressed send.

Lauren wasn't naive enough to think on a regular night she would have the gall to call Bo. Their relationship (if it could classified as that) was sexually awkward and tumultuous at best. But the beer gave her the courage to act on her desires. Her stomach clenched painfully wanting to see, to speak to the insufferable woman.

Never mind her palms were clammy as the phone rang. She had to speak to Bo because earlier wasn't right. What happened earlier was the very reason for her inebriation at the moment. No she would answer the phone and get an earful of a bitch fest from _cold, frigid_ doctor that would make Kenzi proud.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me" Bo said grumpily in the receiver, voice thick with sleep.

Lauren chuckled darkly placing both her feet on the table, the movement knocking empty beer bottles down. She paid it no mind. "I'm sorry am I disturbing your beauty rest? My apologies, you must've had a long day with the pup."

"Lauren?" Bo sounded more awoke and dare Lauren say, a bit concerned. It was all a lie, an elaborate farce. "What's going on, is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"You mean physically or emotionally?"

There was pause. Silence. Bo exhaled heavily, static ringing in Lauren's ear. A gruffly, rough voice spoke in the background before Bo replied, her voice muddled as if she palmed the receiver. The husky voice sounded louder, agitated even before Bo spoke.

"I'm sorry about that." Bo breathed, the sound of stairs creaking bounced in Lauren's ear drum.

"Its fine Bo you don't have to answer to me. I'm fine." Lauren lied. "I just…I don't know, thought that you thought more of me." Lauren swallowed the trepidation, the hurt tightening her lungs. "I guess I was wrong."

"No Lauren you're not imagining things." Bo sighed. "I umm…I'm an ass okay? That wasn't right what I did, I shouldn't have let Dyson say those things, and we had a date-"

"It wasn't a date Bo." Lauren tried to not let the words sound morose. No one liked a depressed drunk.

"I know that but…we both agreed to meet at a certain time for drinks and I messed up. I know it's late, but I'm coming over."

"What? No, Bo don't." Lauren got up from the couch with an urgency as if the succubus was pounding on her front door.

"No it's settled, I'm already dressed. I'll see you in a few."

Lauren stared at the phone before tossing it onto the couch to be forgotten. She groaned running her hands over her face, through her blonde hair before grabbing a handful of scattered empty beer bottles and albeit safely walking to the kitchen to throw them away.

After, she splashed water on her face from the faucet. The water was cool against her warm skin.

She had to sober up; in a little while she would come face to face with Bo in the middle of the night.

"This should be interesting" Lauren muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vex_

_Rating: K_

**_Smile_**

He smiles, practically leers with unbridled joy hearing Evony's monotone drawl ordering him to_ play_. Full lips spilling forward while the muscles twitch. It's so delightful a show to view. It's downright _mesmerizing_! His own personal marionette to bend to his whims. The show must go on.

Their limbs contort and twist smoothly. Poetry in motion. Every move choreographed by a simple stroke of his fingers. He _smiles_ at them but they never smile back; mouths tight, eyes bulging while they scream, and plead and _blah, blah, blah_ drowning out his sadistic giggle fits. You would think they would feel privileged.

The buggers.

Chills swim up and down his body just thinking about those precious moments.

When there's an audience, they always watch spellbound the delicate dance, the lift of his arms while his porcelain dolls mimic. But he doesn't mind the whiny and begging anymore. It's a lullaby. Its Beethoven's masterpiece. Sweet music to his ears.

He knows many want to know the science to his madness. The secrets hidden behind the curtain. But true puppeteer's never reveals what's behind the veil.

Especially _him_.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Garuda/Lachlan_

_Rating: K_

**_Feather_**

With a flick of his arm, the ground lifted from under Lachlan's feet. Crumbling brick fell around him as the wall caved from the force he was thrown into it.

He hissed instinctively bearing his venom glistening razor sharp teeth as the Garuda walked towards him. He slowly blinked, climbing to his knees as he unsuccessfully tried to defog his brain of fuzziness.

The Garuda stalked towards him; a sinister laugh bellowed in the Light fae's throne room.

"You're no match for me _Naga_." The Garuda snarled, snatching Lachlan up from his neck like a rag doll. He smiled feeling the tendons, and muscles in Lachlan's neck spasm when he clenched harder. He tossed him once more, his battered body hitting the ground harshly.

The Garuda shrilled, the sound bouncing off the walls. His enflamed wings extended; his black eyes turned deadly as he conjured his fiery sword with intent.

Sweat fell from his brow, stinging his eyes as he clenched his side. His broken ribs were making breathing a strenuous task. Lachlan got to his feet, wobbling from exhaustion.

_'Just have to keep him busy until my champion gets here'_ Lachlan thought. Going into the fight, Lachlan knew his untimely demise was soon. He would join his brothers once more.

"Time to die."

He closed his heavy eyes as the sword descended upon him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hale/Kenzi_

_Rating: K_

_AH_

**_Tease_**

London's cracked cobblestone streets echoed underneath his spit shined dress shoes. He buttoned his tailored suit jacket when a chill cut through the cloth before shoving his hands in his pockets. The smell of cigarettes teased his nose as passerby's exhaled lungful's of smoke.

Night had fallen, bringing a new demographic of people. The clouds simmered showing the illuminated moon.

It was rare he got vacation time, but he made time when his best friend, Dyson, chose him to be best man at his wedding. How could he not feel obligated when Ciara, his high school sweetheart said yes to his proposal?

Wrinkling his brows, Hale peered at the unfamiliar scenery. Rows of fluorescent lit windows aligned brick buildings. Silhouetted shadows provocatively swayed in silence behind drawn curtains.

Somehow he had ventured into the red light district.

He chuckled, feeling more out of place surrounded by people scattered with hungry eyes. with a dismissive sigh he set about to head to the hotel when a far off window drew his attention.A slender woman in lingerie and a garter belt wearing impossibly high stilettos that looked more like stilts stared intently, her hips never stopped the melodic swaying.

Their eyes met intensely; deep pools of brown to blue. The color reminded him of the ocean, of endless mystery and beauty.

She ran her hand through her long jet black hair, ruffling her bang against her forehead before smiling lasciviously, beckoning him closer with a manicured finger.

With a racing heart he found his feet shuffled him closer to the building to meet the woman behind the window.


	7. Chapter 7

_Pairing: Dyson/Ciara_

_Rating: T_

_AH_

**Pure**

"With this ring I thee wed"

A tear drifted down his cheek letting out a shaky breath, his trembling hand drawing the ring up her slender finger.

The gold band gleamed at the church's audience.

She snaked the ring on his stubby finger smiling like the sun.

"With this ring I thee wed"

Hands gripped his suit collar firmly while being carried over the room's threshold.

He unfastened his belt; she gripped the sheets to her nude chest waiting to be deflowered.

When he entered her, so tight and warm she wasn't _pure_ anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: Lauren/Bo_

_Based after 3x 04_

**Lie**

Lauren felt her stomach dropped entering their room.

"Lauren! wait! I'm sorry"

Fingers dug into her shoulder. "Let me go." Lauren seethed.

Her chest ached. She barely heard the apologies coming from their bedroom.

They had one rule, no Dyson… and Bo broke it.

"I'm so sorry. It's not what it looks like." Bo blocked the door, tripping over the sheets along the way.

Bo's wept, pleading. "Lauren please, i-it was just for healing."

Lauren's shook her head. "No it's all a lie."

Bo said she never liked surprises, Lauren finally knew how serious she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This totally made me want to write a fighting fanfic now. lol

**Pairing:** Tamsin/Bo

**Rating**:K

**AU**

**Fight**

Tamsin side swept the punch barreling towards her face, countering with a ferocious left hook. It connected precisely, toppling her opponent almost to her knees. The woman chuckled, massaging her jaw; determination now shining in brown eyes. Sweat stung both their eyes, this dance was getting old. They been trading blows ready for victory, each too stubborn to stay down.

They both knew it as only for glory and ego. Fighting in an underground fae ring had its disadvantages, surely the payoff wasn't great, but it quelled a deep hunger, a primal urge to destroy something _beautiful _and blur the lines further between the Light and Dark. Then they would get drunk at the local bar over cheap imported beers talking with gritty patrons.

But while in the center of the room neither woman listened to the chatter, the mixed crowd shouting into the dingy basement for more blood.

Bo recovered, dancing on the balls of her feet, smiling sickly at Tamsin. "You're getting soft. You're starting to hit like a human."

They circled another, looking for an opening.

Tamsin winced when sweat rolled into the cut on her bottom lip. "That's a funny observation with you doubling over and all."

"Blood, blood, blood, blood!" The chants got louder, boxing both women in more around the makeshift ring.

"Whoever loses, drinks are on them"

"Deal" Tamsin steeled her shoulders, getting in a fighting stance, her trademark smirk on. "Bring it succubitch."


	10. Chapter 10

_Rating: K_

_Pairing: Bo/Lauren_

_**Evasion**_

"Can you _stop_ a minute?" Lauren hurries her pace catching up to Bo's fleeing form. She tries to keep her voice steady, but even she can hear the tension in her words.

"No" Lauren is really beginning to hate that word.

"Will you please think about me when you make a decision like-"

"How can you-I _am_ thinking about you when I do, Lauren" Bo stops and turns to look incredulously at the blonde. "I will not feed off you." Lauren damn near wants to cower from her hard eyes, but refuses, squaring her shoulders back.

"Bo? I thought we were past this?" When Bo's face furrow, Lauren explains. "You can feed without killing. Why won't you let me be there for you?" She hates how vulnerable she feels-sounds. Why doesnt Bo ever see how much this means to her?

Bo huffs, running a frustrated hand through her hair. They been arguing about this for over ten minutes now to where Bo had to leave the Dal with Lauren hot on her heels, and all her friends there confused. Tipsy-Lauren is more stubborn than sober-Lauren.

" I know; but what I get from you is so much more than one of my feeds." her eyesflutter closed at Bo's hand caressing her cheek.

"You won't hurt me, Bo. I trust you with my life." Lauren's promises opening her determined eyes.

Bo ducks her head remembering all those lives she killed before meeting Lauren. Her girlfriend was_ her_ champion. When Bo stares into peircing big doe eyes the words are out her mouth before she can stop them. "Sometimes I wish you didn't."


	11. Chapter 11

_Pairing: Dyson/Bo_

_Rating: K_

Based upon 1x01

**Fire**

Her bottom lip dragged across his top lip, puckering to take feel its warmth before opening her mouth, gasping while she ingested the delicious blue chi. Her eyes burned as her insides clenched at its potency. It felt like the fourth of July in her mouth!

First, there was an impulse; a deep yearning burning in the pit of her stomach. The sensation made him lick his chapped bottom lip in anticipation, breath stuttering as it left his parched throat.

He was so aware of the pulsations rippling on his hot skin. The tingling stung his nerves aching for soft palm to caress its surface.

But as soon as sapphire eyes watched him, with a wryly smile directed at him, all he wanted was the succubus' touch peeling his clothes off with insistent fingers, pulling his pants down, savaging his body better than any nymph could even define the word _fire_ to quench the insatiable desire in his loins.

Pulling away from the succubus, Dyson smiled in return to the gawking brunette, eyes bulging, hand covering her mouth in shock. He could empathize with her feelings completely at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This will be continued. This short story will have a mythology creature in it.

**Pairings:** Kenzi/Bo/Dyson/Tamsin/Lauren

**Rating:** M

**Ice**

The frigid cold seeped into her skin past her leather jacket. She shivered; her body naturally trying to compensate for the habitat she found herself in.

Tamsin groaned finally coming to. She winced as she touched the freshly oozing gash to her forehead. "Why do I feel like I been dropped on my head repeatedly?"

"Maybe because you were" someone mumbled. "You were protecting me. Thanks again."

Tamsin whipped her head around at the voice, but admittedly regretted it when it felt like her brain rattled in her skull. Lauren, in her trademark jeans and button down white shirt was prying a meat hook of its hinges where it hung from its chain attached to the ceiling. Her shirt had streaks of dirt and blood on the material. There was a dozen covered frozen human cadavers hanging from hooks around the meat locker, their lips blue, clumps of hair forming icicles as clouds frothy air swirled about.

"What the hell happened? How did we get in here? Fuck its cold!" Tamsin staggered rose from the cold concrete walking over to Lauren, warily looking at the dead bodies before her.

"We w-were ambushed." Lauren focused on her words, her hands shaking from the cold, still holding onto the ice cold meat hook while she glanced at the locking mechanism on the steel door that entrapped them. Hopefully they didn't enchant the door with some spell to be unbreakable. "I-I think B-Bo and Dy...son are in another meat l-locker. Kenzi...not so sure where they took her."

"Let's just hope the bastards aren't about to kill her and are stalling. Kenzi's resourceful, she'll buy us time." Tamsin said taking off her jacket, handing it to Lauren. "Here take it. My body temperature runs warmer than yours anyways, you need more than I do." Lauren was about to protest but saw the fire in Tamsin eyes and knew it wasn't negotiable.

"T-Thanks" Lauren teeth chattered. She handed the hook to Tamsin as she put the jacket on. "We gotta find a way out of this place before we have the same fate as these poor people. I'm starting to lose the feeling in my hands."

"Shit. Com'ere" She was in too cold to act strong... Her body wrecked with spasms as Tamsin put Laurens hands in her armpits. Though the heat from her hot zone might not do much but hopefully it helped. Lauren gave a tight lipped smile in return, her lips was starting to tinged blue. The lack of heat showing in her features.

"We'll find a way out of here. We'll find Bo and doggy breath." Tamsin stared at glassy brown eyes. Before peering at the locks on the door and in the back of the room for another way out before her settled back on the shivering doctor. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: I have no idea where the hell this odd drabble came from lol

Pairing: Kenzi/Bo/Evony

Rating: K

**Cheer**

"Well its official, hell has officially frozen over" Kenzi mutters with the shot glass hovering over her lips. Bo who occupies the stool next to her looks just as distraught.

"What do you want?" Bo's demands as the regal woman steps up to the bar. Her bare arms are rested on the wooden countertop, a passive bored expression in her eyes when she peers to her left at Bo who's swiveling a frosty beer down her throat.

"A girl can't visit her favorite way station for a stiff drink every once in a while? It's nice to see you too succuslut."

"Riiiggght" Kenzi draws the word out clearly not believing a word the Morrigan utters. She leans over the bar after scanning to make sure Trick was nowhere nearby to reprimand her for taking some of the good stuff.

She grabs a small glass and tops it off with a brown liquor before pushing it over to Evony who catches it with her hand, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Well you're here so you minice well have a drink. Things can't get any weirder than it is right now." Kenzi says shrugging before pouring herself and Bo another drink. "All we need now is my Phys Ed teacher who had an underwear fetish to walk through the door to make it any weirder."

Bo eyes her best friend incredulously before finishing her beer in two gulps. "I don't think I even wanna know how you knew that."

"I second that" Evony says taking a hefty drink from the glass.

Moments of silence stretches between the trio until Kenzi says "You would play a game of pool there Evs?"

Evony just stares at the woman for a second before answering."Sure if you don't mind losing. Fitzpatrick obviously haven't told you of the many times I would beat him in a friendly wager" Evony practically flips her hair over her shoulder walking to the vacant pool table.

"Care to make a wager than lady?" Bo and Kenzi follow the woman to the table with drinks in hand. Evony is racking the balls in the center of the table. She pauses for a second looking up from hooded lashes with a smirk seeing Kenzi rubbing chalk on her stick.

"What pray tell would it be?"

"A whole bottle of buckthorne"

"That's doable" Evony finishes racking the table and grabbing a stick nearby. She just smiles feeling Bo suspicious eyes on her. "and what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"You as my personal servant for a-"

"Not happening" Bo interjects from where she stands nearby holding her glass.

Evony huffs. The damn succubus is such a pain in the ass. "Fine, geez. A bottle of buckthorne." She says disgruntled.

"Fine"

Evony then sets up to break. Kenzi is leaning on her pool stick playfully elbowing Bo side at watching Evony attempt to play pool. She steady's her hand before quickly hitting the white ball. The balls scatter on the table with force knocking three colored balls in different holes.

"Shit." Kenzi mouth hangs open. "How bout an IOU?"


	14. Chapter 14

_"Continuation from 'Ice'-Chpt.12"_

_Loosely based upon 1x 05._

_Mythological fae included is a frost giant_

**_Teamwork_**

"Come on, come on, come on" Bo muttered under her breath with eyes trained on Dyson from where she kneeled at the wall. The wolf growled before letting out a defeated scream sliding down to the cool ground against the cool door. The door was too strong.

"We have to get to the others-"

"What does it look like I'm doing over here, baking cookies?" Dyson roughly climbed to his feet. He sucked in air, shaking the fog from his brain before letting a feral growl out, eyes blazing inhumanly yellow before sprinting at the door, and ramming the contraption with his shoulder causing a huge dent.

"Sorry" Bo's voice traveled from where the far back of the meat locker. The sound of Dyson ramming repeatedly into the door piercing the freezing air. Her hands trailed the metal walls for any weak spots before banging on the wall, hoping an answering bang would sound back. It hadn't yet. "I know you're doing all that you can. I just don't know what I'll do if something happens to Kenzi or Lauren. God, I can't-I can't even think about it." Her voice sounding more sorrowful before a loud bang sounded on the wall. Her hand slightly encased in the wall. It hurt like a bitch but it took her mind off of all the possibilities of Kenzi dying and Lauren freezing to death at the moment. "Those assholes are gonna have a Bo sized boot up their ass."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tamsin's keeping Lauren safe. She's hanging in there, and you bet your ass there's still time to get to Kenzi. She's the bravest human I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. We got a window of opportunity."

Bo nodded before a shiver ran through her. A thick blanket of fear rolled through her wondering how Lauren was. If Bo was starting to get cold she could only imagine how the cold affecting her. She wanted to hold her close, envelop her arms and keep her safe.

xxx

"Dude's lets bygones be bygones, bi girls be girls." Kenzi's chuckled miserably peering at the countless men standing guard in the low lighting warehouse. None paid her any attention though. Their eyes kept shifting not staying on any particular spot.

The sounds of eruptive banging from the meat lockers was heard underneath her on the bottom floor. Kenzi inwardly hoped Lauren could use her nerdy Jedi skills to outsmart the fuckers.

Her throat felt harsh from the screaming. But she learned her lesson early on to play by these guys rules.

After being gagged with a probably dirty ball gag, the red ball constricting her gapping mouth from closing, leather straps buckled it securely to her face. Her tongue ran along the length of the curvature of the red ball, tasting something bitter while slithers of saliva collected at the sides and fell from her lips.

After ten minutes of extreme lockjaw they took pity upon her and released the torture device only if she promised to stop with her incessant screams. She eagerly nodded, she knew she just had to buy more time until Bo figured a way out to get her.

They should've came back for Jesper after working with the Dark Fae gambling booker. Kenzi knew the GQ reject would want revenge after she stopped him from sucking the life out of Bo with his frosty thumbsicles. Now all her friends were in a shitty position.

A heavy emotion weighed in her gut, thinking about all her friends freezing to death in meat lockers while she waited tied to a table as men the size of wrestlers warily eyed her until Jesper returned to finish her off.

A cellphone rang catching everyone's attention in the near vicinity. A stoic, broad shouldered man answered it on the third ring. He barely stood out from the rest of the pack, features and all. There was silence as he kept a faraway look in his hazel eyes. Kenzi felt bile rise in her throat. Who was he talking to?

"Yes everything's good to go." The giant man nodded cutting his eyes at Kenzi who returned the look but with extreme confusion. "Ok I'll let them know to do get the rest out of the lockers if their still alive." Kenzi heart sank at the words before she closed her eyes and silently said a prayer that they were all okay.

The giant hung up the phone and whispered in another man's ear before the man nodded five other guys downstairs and walking over to Kenzi and untying her.

"Woah where are you taking me Vin Diesel?! What the balls! I have rights!" Kenzi fought the steady grip on her arms, her feet skidding on the dirty echoing ground. She found thick beefy arms wrapping around her waist and carrying her effortlessly as her tiny stick legs flailed about.

Kenzi felt her eyes sting seeing Tamsin, disengaged from the fight, only holding Lauren, whispering in her ear as the doctor shook violently, her skin baby blue and eyes unfocused. Dyson, wolfed out with sharp fangs and nails and blazing yellow eyes fighting two frost giants. He impaled one before tackling him to the ground.

The other giant grabbed his arms though, lifting his small body off the injured man before Dyson gained the upper hand catching him with a right hook. His head snapped to the side, with no real damage occurring. It barely seemed to faze him at all. Bo's eyes shone blue as she managed to fight two guys, her eyes snapping to Lauren in between blocks and hits.

The door of the warehouse opened, a stream of golden light entering before the door shut. The patter of shoes echoed on the floor as Jesper scurried toward them with narrow eyes, a menace expression tightening his features. "What happened I thought you had everything under control!" Jesper barked at no one in particular, well at least no one Kenzi noticed.

Heavy falling of scampering feet sounded above her head. She glanced in that direction before seeing a herd of men running towards them before a fight broke out.

"Shit, succuslut you gotta do something over here." Tamsin shouted still holding Lauren, who was barely shivering now her small body exhausted and depleted. "Lauren's not gonna make it."

She watched Bo tense, hands balled into fists before a manic scream fell from her mouth. Her eyes morphed into two blue suns. Kenzi only seen Bo this way once; when she Dyson laid lifeless in the Dahl after her completed Dawning.

Bo sucked in a deep breath before all the guards scattered about froze like mannequins. Kenzi fell to the ground the giant man lost under Bo's power.

Streams and streams of blue chi floated in the air before all the men fell down lifeless, eyes globular and empty.

"Well shit." Kenzi hugged herself, barely managing to step closer to the trio. Fear crept in her heart seeing Bo with a devilish smirk, eyes blue with stray hairs falling in her face. Power was rolling off her in waves. gasp and screams fell from all four of their lips as Bo poured the chilling potent Chi into all their bodies. Lauren let out a guttural wail, her back arching at the onslaught of chi.

"Only I choose who lives and dies." Bo's voice traveled over their yelps as they convulsed on the floor, the overload of chi lighting their body on fire. "Even death will fear me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing:** Dyson/Vex

**Rating:** M

AU

_Set after 2x04_

**Kiss**

Vex valued the fact that he couldn't sway Dyson's movements with a move of his hands. It made the elegant dance that much more intoxicating and rewarding. Where he had to rely on his charms, and wit to entrap the ravening desires of the wolf instead of his innate gifts.

After gaining knowledge of the wolf losing his freedom to love by stupidly going to the Norn for the succubus, he knew this was the opportunity he was searching for. With Dyson's apathetic state it would be easier to influence him. Vex knew that anger and passion were great motivators for making terrible decisions.

Their mouths became looser after the steady round of beers and shots of clear liquor. It left them inebriated, a warm sensation crawling on their skin and dimming their recognition in their eyes.

If someone asked Dyson or Vex who initiated_ it_ the answer would be silence. But maybe that only aided in their denial or acceptance of the moment of weakness. Gave them something to blame it on such as a drunken moment.

They had been squabbling over something benign and utter frivolous as a game of billiards. Before Dyson could take a swing at the badgering Mesmer Hale grabbed his cocked arm with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Woah chill for a minute. He aint worth it man." Hale tried to calm the angry wolf. Snickers were heard in the background over the boisterous bustle of fae in the way station.

Taking a moment to just breathe, Dyson nodded slowly lowering his arm watching with wary eyes the tickled man; his mascara covered eyes practically laughing at the wolf which only grating him more.

"Forget this" Dyson said grabbing his coat and heading for the door. "I'm going to the bathroom, wash his stench off of me." He directed at Hale who only nodded morosely. Hale understood how easy it was for him to lose his edge so quick getaway was the better outcome of the possibilities to happen.

"What do you want?" Dyson demanded more so than asked while opening his eyes from where he was bent over the sink running water rushing into his cupped hands. A mischievous grin was on Vex's face, his upper lip curling under his dark mustache.

The Mesmer only reply was a shrug before taking short strides forward. Dyson watching the movement cut the sink off standing to his full height accessing the threat.

"What do you want?" Dyson asked again.

"Wha I cant be a teensie bit worried about the local doggie?" a giggle erupted from his mouth before a shrilled squeak lodged in his throat as Dyson's lunged forward gripping the Mesmer's throat slamming him into the far wall. Short, blunt nails left indentions on Vex's pulse point. "Now were getting to the fun stuff." Vex squawked out, mirth shining in his eyes illuminated from the bathroom's low lighting. His hand covering Dyson's.

Warm spastic breaths fell on each man's face as they shared a penetrative gaze. Dyson faintly drew his mouth close to Vex's ear, his broad chest pressed against Vex's bent arm. "Is this what you wanted? You waste of skin. I should rip your throat out where you stand." He squeezed the neck tighter, smiling as a gurgle fell out of the chapped lips. Drawing back he looked into the red rimmed eyes watching the sadistic Mesmer grin manically into the suffocating hold.

With his free hand Vex pulled Dyson by the pants belt loops, rubbing his hard member on the wolf's leg. It barely eased the ache from the ministrations or the ball of arousal coiling in his gut and tickling his ether regions.

A sharp intake of breath was heard as Dyson pushed Vex into the wall. "I'm not-"

"Come on lovey" Vex wheezed out rubbing his bruised neck, still a glimmer of lust was noticeable in his darkening pupils. "I know you got some aggression there itching to get out and I don't mind if you scratch. I'm not the whiny succubus, I don't want some driveling relationship, I'm just saying I can take what you're dishing out." he winked at Dyson, who only listened shaking his head, jaw clenched as he repeatedly tightened his hands.

The air got thick as smoke from tension. Neither man moved from their spots. Vex read the conflict in Dyson's glazed eyes, the worry in his thickened brows. But what really won his attention was the solid, hard girth outlined in the wolf's blue jeans. Vex swallowed the lump in his throat before licking his lips.

The kiss was sudden and demanding. Strong hands grasped Vex's neck while fingers curled into the dark curl of his messy hair. It didn't matter, Vex was eager and enjoyed the touch all the more. He was always fluid with his lovers, finding his interests dabbled in both sexes. Loving the harsh prick of men and the soft flesh of women.

Squeezing his eyelids, Vex pressed into the rapid touch. His nimble hands found purchase under the loose button up shirt to graze against hard abs, his hands touching a patch of soft body hair before crawling along bumpy pants seams to grasp Dyson's ass.

A growl rumbled in Dyson's throat, the sound vibrating against Vex thin lips before the wolf rained open mouth kisses to his neck then kissing the annoying Mesmer so passionately it left him breathless. He noticed if he reached into the growing anger and void in his heart it made his actions more fluid, made his touches more eager to conquer the Mesmer.

Vex's kisses were nothing like Bo's. Where hers was soft, yet deep; his were aggressive and ravenous. And Dyson found in some crazy way it helped him lose himself in the Dark fae. He was nothing like the love he could barely remember warming his heart.

Nipping at the Mesmer's bottom lip, the man gasped at the sharp bite enjoying the harsh treatment. Dyson plunged his tongue into the gapping mouth their tongues dueled for supremacy, their bodies slammed and rubbed upon one another's completely unaware of their surroundings or if another fae would walk into the bathroom.

He reveled in the dull bite of beer sitting on Vex's tongue, pushing further into his desire to forget all the more as he gripped the leather straps on the Mesmer's arms, pulling him into an empty stall.

The wind was knocked out of Vex's lungs when his face collided with the coolness of the closed stall door. He instinctively lifted his arse in the air as he fumbled with his pants zipper while hearing the unzipping of trousers behind him, harsh pants falling on his cheek.

"Lets not dilly dally eh?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing: **Bo/ Lauren

**Rating:** T

_Set after 2x 16_

**Book**

"What d'you find? Where the hell do I look to kill this thing?" Bo asked appearing at the bottom of the Crack Shack stairs strapping her sword to her back.

Her eyes cut to Kenzi who was grabbing weapons about the room tossing them in a duffel bag before landing on the blonde.

Lauren's brown eyes widened for a second before a sheepish smile graces her tight lips where she sat on the couch leaned over, engrossed in an antique book in her lap. The pages were thin and wilted, the only thing that hinted at its millennia age.

Bo sat on the couch's arm overlooking Lauren in geek mode with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well…" Lauren drawled, licking her lips; her fingers flipping and scanning the pages frantically before resting on a page, smoothing the page out. "You'll probably find the Bunyip in the sewer since their origins are around lakes and swamps and that's the closest body of water that it can habitat in secrecy."

"Great, a trip down into a stinky, smelly sewer." Kenzi muttered looking sympathetically at her pristine boots. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you." She whispered petting her heels.

"There's accounts of warriors spearing the beast. But Bo, you guys have to be careful how close you get to it. Bunyips are known for being excellent swimmers. But its long claws and innate strength that makes its preferred method of killing women and children by squeezing the victim to death."

"Balls"

"Kenz can we have a moment alone real quick?" Bo asked. Her eyes pleading to where Kenzi groaned, nodding.

"Sure" she grumbled "but it's no time to get your bow chicka bow wow on with Hotpants, especially not on the couch. I'll just check to see if I left some doo-hickey upstairs, give you guy's time." Kenzi said casually turning her attention meeting Bo's gaze, who mouthed _thanks_. She smiled wryly before strutting up the stairs. The click of her heels ascending into silence leaving the two women alone.

"So" Bo bated, mouth dry. "How's the misses these days?" Her heart tightened in her chest remembering the light in Nadia's face, as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's familiar frame, nuzzling into her neck while hinting at their bedroom activities unaware of Lauren's frown and rigid posture. They had just came to return her Camaro from their trip.

"Uhm...Nadia's doing well, she's still recovering though. Thank you for…everything" Lauren whispered, sitting the book on the table and fully turning to Bo who stared at the floor, a pensive expression on her face. "Are you still with _Ryan_, the dark fae?" Bo looked catching the sharp clip in her tone when she said his name.

It made her happy in some off-brand way that she could still inspire those feelings in Lauren because that's how she felt whenever witnessing the love, and utter appraisal in Nadia's smile directed at _her_ Lauren.

Bo slid down to the couch. Their bodies were so close, she could feel the soft swell of Laure's thigh against her own. Lauren's breath hitched silently under her breath before sighing heavily, clenching her hands. Bo had a knowing look on her face before answering. "Were not together- like that anyways. I'm just…having fun. Getting a feel of the dark fae, plus his expertise does come in handy even if he can be a total jackass sometimes."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, its not my-"

"Lauren-Lauren, it's okay" Bo said with a half-smile holding Lauren's clenched hand. Slowly Lauren loosened her grip to caress the offered hand. They stared at their joined fingers, enjoying each others presence. "You don't have to say anything.. As long as you're happy. Are you happy?" She furrowed her eyebrows, her pulse quickening. It felt like rocks were sitting in her stomach, making her fearful, anxious. She could still, remember and feel how their bodies fit on her bed as they panted into each other mouth yielding to the building pleasure as Kenzi slept passed out on the downstairs couch from wine.

"Bo-"

"Bobalicious" Kenzi's voice traveled from the middle of the stairs, her footsteps heard with every step she took. At the intrusion Bo and Lauren jumped away from each other creating a safe distance between each other. "We gotta get a move on, the monsters aren't gonna wait to be slayed." Kenzi said hoping down the stairs and moving to grab the duffel bag full of weapons.

"We'll talk about this later?" Bo asked uncertain getting off the couch and following Kenzi to the door.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Lauren gazed at Bo, while grabbing her coat off the back of the couch. The expression halted her movements, when the eye contact became too heated she rolled her eyes, smiling to herself... "I'll close lock up when I'm done."

"Alright. See ya later. Bo sighed dreamily, not phased at Kenzi gagging noises next to her at the sap fest. "Maybe for drinks at the Dahl or something. If you're free and all."

Lauren only nodded as Bo smiled leaving in her battle gear with Kenzi in tow. She didn't know what to be more worried about; the dangerous sea monster they would be facing shortly or the feelings that was still palpable between them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing:** Trick/Lauren/Kenzi

**Rating:** T

AU

**Magic**

"What you're thinking of doing is-"Trick exhaled grabbing the book from Lauren's hand before sitting across from her, eyes sympathetic, but there was a glimmer of determination. Lauren knew she was listening to the Blood King now. "We all miss her, but there are other aspects to this situation we need to figure out. This-this is dangerous Lauren. There's no telling what effects it will have on your body in the long run. You're human. You're body wont be able to take the ritual."

Lauren stood up, jaw set looking down at the Blood King sitting in his red high chair, his hands clenched in his lap.

"Well I guess we'll see if how much of a human I actually am."

"I didn't mean-" Trick called out standing abruptly watching Lauren's figure retreating up the stairs back into the bar before he let out a long sigh.

The warning barely registered, at this stage Lauren didn't even fear being locked in a dungeon long periods of time. She was a veteran to the special brand of torture the light fae loved to inflict, but all the pain didn't compare to the ache wrenching her heart every day.

Ever since Bo had vanished, disappeared without a single trace while chasing a lead on a PI mission her and Kenzi acquired. There was bouts of numbness than shrilling stabbing then...nothing. Lauren couldn't function in the wake of her girlfriend's disappearance.

Kenzi was just as distraught, but tried to console her, finally finding something in common to connect her to the doctor. Lauren knew the woman felt responsible for not being there, her heart went out to Kenzi but she couldn't begin try and console the other woman. She was drowning in her own guilt to help.

"Are you sure about this Hotpants?" blue eyes watched Lauren who sat close by in on the dingy floor in the crack shack. A grimace forming on her face when Lauren didn't even react. "Like sure, sure? Cause there's no coming back from this once we do this. We go balls to the wall or not at all" Kenzi said as Lauren was placing herbs and weird animal small animal parts that Kenzi didn't even want to begin where it was before, mashing the consistency to a thick residue.

A picture of Bo, smiling wide, brown eyes warm glancing at the camera lens sat nearby at their feet centered around three unlit candles.

Lauren's arms kept working as she answered mutely, looking up at the Goth sitting cross legged, her feet bouncing in what Lauren thought was nerves. Around them was a circle drawn in white chalk, undecipherable symbols drawn in equals distance around the whole exterior of the circle.

"Don't you want Bo back, Kenzi?" She cut her brown eyes to the woman who watched her with defensiveness, her eyes narrowed, muscle tensed.

Kenzi's face hardened at the question. "You know I do. That's why I would even risk this. She's my sister!"

"Well" Lauren sighed finally done mixing the ingredients together. She lit a match before continuing "this is our last resort the light fae doesn't know anything and the dark are less than helpful" in a low whisper while she concentrated on the reddish-yellow flame burning to a tip then lit the candles. The ember cast shadows on the floor. Lauren trailed her fingers over the picture.

Suddenly a sharp pain ate at her chest traveling down her arms and legs, settling in her stomach. God, she missed Bo so much.

"We have to. I have to. I…I can't live without her. You know you don't have to do this, Kenzi right?" Lauren averted her eyes to the picture once more.

A warm hand rubbed her shoulder before pulling away. "I want to. Bo bo's saved my life more times than I can count. Its about time I paid it forward, Hotpants."

Lauren's eyes watered, she smiled tight lipped at Kenzi. Bo would be so happy seeing them finally get along. All it took was her disappearance.

Dipping her index and middle finger in the bowl, Lauren drew a symbol on Kenzi's forehead, feeling the woman shutter under her fingers before she repeated the process on her own. Kenzi blinked, watching the blonde sit the picture in the bowl, the bottom staining with the brown residue.

Their hands met enclosing the picture between them. Then their voices started low, a steady chant in some ancient, foreign language that if Kenzi wasn't involved in the process she would be making jokes. They focused on the words, focused on Bo; the red flame flickered, light danced on their skin. The flames expanded in the air.

A gasp and a yelp sounded, both women fell to the floor, stilling the steady chant. their bodies writhed, fingers curled and set in rigamortis. Lauren growled, snarled thrashing about on the ground. She was barely attuned to Kenzi's whimpers as she clenched her chest, pulse rapidly jumped beneath her neck camouflaged by locks of dark hair falling into her face as she pressed her face into the ground screaming 'ебать' repeatedly.

Their insides were shifting in their bodies . Something was being put in the unoccupied space that wasn't suppose to be there.

Everything stilled in the living room, the steady sound of their breathing was the only thing heard. Suddenly, two pairs of sapphire blue eyes opened. The color almost absorbing the entire retina.

Lauren felt _different_ down to the marrow of her bones. She felt connected to Bo, sensed her presence in a way she never believed she could. Almost as if her very DNA, her soul bounded to the succubus. She wondered if Bo or her succubus could sense her-_someone special_ calling out to her. Her blood called out to Bo, pulling her limbs forward before her brain could catch up to the fast movement. From the way Kenzi was still clenching her chest, but was alive nonetheless Lauren knew the spell worked.

'Take that Blood King'. Lauren thought.

"Let's go get our girl" Lauren said before blowing out the candles; blue eyes glowing in the darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Work**

**Pairing: **Bo/Lauren

**Rating: **K

"Bo"

"Lauren" a smile evident in Bo's playful tone.

Shrubbery brushes Lauren's leather jacket as Bo guides them down a small trail. The air is warm. It's a nice spring night; only their occasional words, soft breathing and crickets are heard. Bo's fingers are snug around Lauren's eyes shielding her from seeing their surroundings, even though there's no way she could remotely see anything through the blindfold over her eyes.

"We've been walking for what feels like _forever_. Are you kidnapping me-taking me to some secret super lair to do sexy unmentionables to me?"

A throaty chuckle escapes Bo. Her breath hit Lauren's ear making her shiver. "You wish." Lauren pouts without breaking her careful stride in the grass smashing beneath her boots with Bo pressed up against her back. "Don't worry-were almost there. I promise you'll love it. Just trust me." Bo kisses the juncture between Lauren's ear and neck. She smiles in response.

"Are you ready?" Bo said after they stopped walking.

"I was born ready." Lauren half smirks trying to play it cool, but butterflies swarm in her stomach in anticipation.

Bo loosens the blindfold from Lauren's eyes. A gasp leaves Lauren's mouth, her eyes wide drinking in the beauty around her.

"Happy Anniversary" Bo whispers as her arms wraps around Bo's stomach, her chin resting on her shoulder. They're in a small secluded garden. The pale, fat moon is at its highest in the sky. Japanese paper lamps are aligned across the expanse of the manicured garden. The lamps yellow glow dances on the grass and the large wool blanket covering the ground where a chilled bottle of wine, straw basket and stereo is laid neatly atop.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted to surprise you. I remember we met four years ago today. Four years since you saved me from hunger and myself. Thank you for everything you helped me achieve. I love you, Lauren."

"Oh, Bo. I love you so much" With a tight throat and misty eyes, Lauren turns away from the lights and beauty to dig her hands in Bo's loose hair and kissing her with all the love and gratitude she could muster. Bo willingly lets Lauren lead as she absorbs all the passion in their kisses.

"I thought you forgot" Lauren presses her forehead against Bo's, whispering as she pulls her lips away only far enough to speak. "I thought you forgot." She repeats shaking her head a bit while her fingers start caressing Bo's scalp.

"I will never forget. I promise you that... I haven't been the best or greatest girlfriend and I know it hasn't been easy on you with-everything always going on with me. But you have my soul, you're my heaven here on this earth. I can never forget the day when I became alive."

Lauren smiles tight, rolling her eyes as a tear slips down her cheek. Before she could move Bo kissed her wet cheek. "Come on sweet talker" Lauren says with small chuckle grasping Bo's hands as she walks backwards leading them to the blanket. "lets see what other nice goodies you brought."


	19. Chapter 19

**"Fly"**

**Pairing: **Kenzi/Tamsin

**Rating: **K

**_Set after 4x11_**

"I wish I could float on a pillow of stars far away from here." Kenzi whispered in awe staring at the ethereal white stars swim in the dense darkness. "It'll just be me and you in the sky."

Tamsin, who was sat beside her relaxed appreciating nature casually glanced over seeing blue eyes sparkle in the moonlight. She felt her heart clench at the tragic beauty pouring from the human.

Kenzi scrunched her face unaware of Tamsin's thoughts. "What's it like anyways? Flying I mean."

Tamsin closed her eyes in thought, letting her head fall back, and Kenzi couldn't help but notice Tamsin's body; her chest rise and fall, her hands loosely gripping the ledge of the concrete where they sat side by side.

Ever since Hale died they made it a routine to go up to the top of the Club House and stargaze. She couldn't bring herself to forgive Bo-her sister. Plus, Kenzi just liked the way Tamsin made her feel _normal_ again after all the emotional grief had been eating her alive.

How strange-that thought itself would've made her laugh months ago, but now it just brought a smile to her face. It felt foreign, but she was getting use to it every time she saw Tamsin.

Pondering for a moment Tamsin half smirked never taking her gaze from above. "It's kind of like free-falling" her voice came out a bit husky. She took a deep breath, an audible sigh drew Kenzi's attention.

Tamsin slid her hand across the rigid bricks to hold Kenzi's-who returned it in earnest. Their fingers fit perfectly protected in a warm clutch.

Kenzi stare at their joined hands with a blank face before muttering. "It's like falling in love."

"Yeah" Tamsin replied after a moment. She started to caress Kenzi's knuckles comfortingly before lifting her eyes above once again, a strange pleasant feeling blooming in her chest. "It's exactly like that."


End file.
